Just a Story of Broken Souls
by TheUtmostOfSuffering
Summary: Itachi has always tried his hardest to live up to his fathers expectations, but after falling for the school bad boy, Hidan, Itachi finds himself trying to impress his crush instead.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Itachi stared up at the ceiling through glazed eyes. He could barely feel his body anymore. It felt empty. Numb. Turning his head, he looked down at his hand. He watched as his fingers closed in to make a fist, then open again to lay flat against the bed. Itachi turned his head again, staring up at the ceiling once more. "Hit me."

It took a minute for Hidan to register what Itachi had said, but when he did, he laughed. "Uh, what?"

"I'm serious. Hit me."

Hidan blinked in confusion. The world around him was hardly moving at all. Every word Itachi said seemed to come at least a minute after the one before. Hidan sat up slowly, moving towards Itachi until he was sitting on the others waist with each knee on either side of the others body. "You want me.. To fucking hit you?" Hidan asked in disbelief.

Itachi nodded, moving his hands to rest on Hidan's hips.

Hidan raised his fist to shoulder level before quickly connecting his knuckles to Itachis cheek, forcing the raven's head to the side roughly. Itachi laughed and turned his head back towards Hidan, gripping the other's hips tighter as he smiled. "I can't feel anything! Hit me again!"

Hidan laughed before pulling his fist back and punching Itachi once again. Itachi moved one hand from Hidan's waist to his lip, brushing his fingers against it and pulling them back to look at the blood covering his fingertips. He only smiled wider. "You call that a punch? Come on!"

It wasn't long until Hidan's fists connected against Itachi's skull continuously, blood starting to spill out of the his mouth. Both continued to laugh carelessly, that was until Itachi's laughter suddenly stopped. Pale hands slowly fell from Hidan's hips to the mattress where they laid still. Hidan pulled back, panting and laughing to himself quietly. "Itachi?"

He tucked some of his hair behind his ear as he looked down at the body beneath him. Itachi laid motionless, crimson liquid dripping down his jaw onto white sheets. "Itachi?" Hidan asked again, devoid of all laughter.

Nothing.

Hidan's eyes opened wide as he reached down to grip the raven's shoulders, shaking him gently. "Itachi.."

Itachi's eyes remained closed, his lips unmoving.

"Itachi, knock it off.." The silverette gripped Itachi's shoulders tighter, shaking him harder, desperate for a response. "Itachi, no, you can't fucking do this to me!" Hidan let go of Itachi's shoulders and quickly moved off his body, leaning down and pressing an ear against his chest to listen for a heartbeat.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Itachi stood on the sidewalk and stared up at his new home. From the outside you could see the house was made out of large white stones, and placed in front of it was a flower covered porch, with vines wrapping around the legs of old antique furniture sitting on the painted concrete. Once inside you would find a kitchen, a living room, a den, then an oak staircase leading to the second floor, consisting of four bedrooms and three bathrooms.

It was a nice house, bigger than his last, but that didn't matter to Itachi. He was going to miss Konoha. He already did. He missed his friends, his school, the small park across the street where he would take Sasuke after a bad day to cheer him up.

The Uchihas never planned to move. They were living a happy life in Konoha. They each had their daily routines and everything that came their way was expected, everything but a job offer from one of the most superior companies in the country.

Itachi sighed as he picked a package up off the sidewalk and started to walk inside. He made his way upstairs and to his new room, bumping the door open with his hip before setting the box down on silky black sheets and opening it up.

"Itachi, Sasuke, Dinner!"

Itachi pulled his hand away from the package and turned towards the door, just in time to see his little brother run quickly past. "Sasuke," Itachi said, smiling at the sudden stop in footsteps.

"You couldn't of possibly washed your hands that quickly.." He found himself laugh quietly at the sounds of footsteps reversing their direction, a door opening, and water starting to run. "Foolish little brother."

After washing his hands himself, Itachi made his way downstairs to join the rest of the family at the dinner table, taking his place next to Sasuke. Itachi's mother, Mikoto, smiled as she placed plates full of food in front of them while Sasuke bounced up and down in his chair like the impatient child he was.

"Calm down Sasuke, you're acting like you haven't eaten in weeks." Itachi teased as he placed a napkin in his lap.

"Loosen up Itachi, you're acting like we're at some fancy restaurant or something." The younger Uchiha said, smiling proudly up at his older brother for having thought of a comeback so quickly, though that smile quickly faded once Itachi poked him in the middle of his forehead with two fingers. "Respect your elders." Itachi smiled.

Mikoto laughed quietly, "Knock it off, you two. Your father has something to tell you."

Itachi looked up from watching Sasuke roll his eyes and rub his forehead to his father, waiting for him to speak. Mikoto looked over at her husband as he cleared his throat and sat up straight. "School is back in session now that winter break is over, and I want you two to start as soon as possible. I've already enrolled you Amegakure High and they said you can start as early as Tomorrow."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but he kept quiet, looking up at Itachi in confusion. Itachi was pretty shocked himself, but then again, no. He wasn't surprised at all.

Fugaku had always put their education first, before anything. He would rather have no child at all than a child who received a single B on their report card. They were Uchihas, and failure was not option. Fugaku didn't care that they had only been able to call this place home for a couple hours. He didn't care that they were already worried about so much more. Perfection was the goal, and you couldn't reach perfection by missing a single day of school.

Itachi gave his parents a simple nod, and the family continued to eat together in silence until everyone was finished.

Itachi sighed as he lay down on his bed, closing his eyes in an attempt to relax. He knew he couldn't relax; he had too much to think about, too much to plan, and too much to do.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly and looked over at the clock. 12:51 AM. Why does his father insist on keeping him up so late? Lecturing him on how important his education was, how important it was for him to surpass his new classmates, how important it was to be the best at everything, to be perfect? He knew.. He's heard it a million times.

"I'm trying so hard.." Itachi spoke to himself quietly, closing his onyx colored eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
